


Breaking the Rules

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to know how to do it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how Yunho and Yoochun rarely touch on stage? I have a theory about that. Betaed by Eliza.

There are a few standing orders in the DBSK household. Most of them have to do with things like Jaejoong's styling products, Yoochun's staff paper, and Changmin's claim on the third shelf of the refrigerator. There's one, though, that's entirely about public behavior, applies to only two members, and involves painful threats of death: Yoochun and Yunho are absolutely not allowed to hug in public for longer than three seconds.

"That's how long we can trust you to keep it decent," Junsu says.

"Mostly decent," Changmin amends.

"What if you're like magnets and get stuck together and we can't get you apart again?" Jaejoong says, at which point Yunho and Yoochun stop arguing, which they later speculate was the whole idea. Jaejoong is only as random as it serves his purposes to be.

Of course, not arguing doesn't mean following the order, especially when the others feel the need to intervene in any contact. So Yunho hangs onto Yoochun and Jaejoong inserts himself between them. Yoochun leans against Yunho and Junsu harasses him into an embrace. Changmin sidetracks Yunho on his way across the stage, so they pass the whole night without coming within a foot of each other except in choreography.

"Think they'll ever figure it out?" Yunho asks when they're back at home, curled into each other on the couch.

"I think it's just an excuse anyway," Yoochun says sleepily. "They want cuddles and don't know how to ask for them, so they invent stupid rules to make sure we don't break."

"That's...twisty."

Yoochun snorts, turning his face into Yunho's neck. "Junsu and Jaejoong probably came up with it."

"You'd think Changmin could think of something better."

"He's probably laughing his ass off on the inside."

"You have a point." Yoochun shifts in Yunho's arms, and Yunho smiles. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Maybe." Yoochun smiles too, Yunho can feel the curve of his mouth. "Maybe I'm smelling you."

"Do I smell better than Junsu?"

"Well, he did just take a shower...."

Yunho tries to swallow his laughter, but Yoochun has to feel the slight tremor. His smile widens, and then he licks Yoochun's neck. Sloppily.

"Hey!"

"You taste good, though." Yoochun raises his head, grins heavy-eyed. "Want to see if we can stick together and scare Jaejoong?"

"I don't think that kind of sticking ever scares him." Yunho leans back for a better angle, though, when Yoochun slides a hand under his shirt. Yoochun's hand is chilled and it makes Yunho's abdominal muscles jump. Yoochun purrs. "Where have you been keeping that that it's so cold?"

"You just run hot."

The way Yoochun says it makes Yunho roll his eyes. "Spare me the lines, you've already got me on the couch."

"That's not very nice. You've been hanging out with Changmin too much."

Yunho tucks his hands under Yoochun's waistband at the back. "How's--"

Yoochun cuts him off with a kiss, which is just fine by Yunho. Kissing's better, anyway, and they can talk on-stage. Nobody's made any rules about _that_.

Yoochun's mouth is very soft and very mobile, and he can do things with his tongue that make Yunho glad they're already horizontal. He tightens his grip in response, then decides stripping Yoochun is a good idea. Yoochun groans approvingly, shifting his hand up Yunho's chest. Then he pulls away from the kiss with a laugh.

"Maybe we should try this in public sometime," he says, low and wicked, "just to see what they'd do."

Yunho knows he's flushing--blushing--but he can't help answering the twinkle in Yoochun's eyes with a grin of his own. "You know they'd make a rule about it."

"I think it's what the existing rule is about."

"Oh?" Yunho pushes Yoochun's pants and underwear down, then slides his hands up and tilts his hips. "We should get clarification."

Yoochun grabs Yunho's fly, then yanks the zipper down. "Later."

Yunho moans his agreement. Yoochun swallows it, shifts Yunho's underwear aside expertly, moves under Yunho's hands until he's got them both together in his fist. Yunho has to pump up at that, and Yoochun swears into his mouth, holds on almost painfully and starts rubbing. It's not going to take long. It never does.

Yunho savors it while he can, the feel of Yoochun, slick skin and lean muscle, the taste of coffee and clove cigarettes--they're trying to quit again, Yoochun and Jaejoong, sharing smoke and breath out on the balcony--the sound of Yoochun's voice, husky and vibrating down Yunho's own throat, the smell of musk and sweat. He's got his eyes closed, but he knows what it looks like, knows what Yoochun looks like during sex, twisted up with Jaejoong or spooned around Junsu or stretching out to cover as much of Changmin as he can. The images put a little extra snap into Yunho's hips, and Yoochun swears again, squeezes, tautens and stills.

It's the feeling of Yoochun coming against him that puts Yunho over the edge, one last arch upward and then release, like the last step of one of their best performances, fireworks and all. Then he's practically melting into the couch, Yoochun a heavy, boneless weight pressing him down. They're still kissing, or at least touching mouths, and then Yoochun swipes his tongue lazily across Yunho's lip.

"You okay?" Yunho asks, trying to catch his breath. He feels Yoochun's wicked smile again.

"I think I'm stuck."

Yunho laughs, though he doesn't really have the air for it. He tries to say, "No, but you will be," except Yoochun's licking his mouth again. He groans, then shifts and manages to say, "I can't...."

"Just this," Yoochun murmurs, and Yunho can't say no to that, can never say no to that, which...is probably why the others made that stupid rule, actually. At least he can take advantage of the fact that it doesn't apply in private. Or let Yoochun take advantage of it.

And if they do get stuck, then they can always see how determined Jaejoong is to get them apart. Then pull him between them, because there's no order about cuddling in private, and that means everyone's fair game.


End file.
